in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Vatista (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 9600 (Originally 12000) Play-style: Zoning, Charge, Pressure, Traps Dash Type: Hop Dash Specialty: Counter Nullifying Vatista nullifies the properties opponent would gain from a counter hit. Meaning the opponent's combos will be shorter since they don't get long hitstun, and that the opponent can't pick Vatista up from a downed state as often. Vorpal state also allows her 64 EX move to be cancelled into without a charge. Vatista is a bit different kind of character who uses charge commands for projectiles and anti-air specials for spacing. Thus, tight execution is needed to be able to manage her string of attacks effectively. Mico Ruceo is fast move to use at close range. Lumen Stella is stronger but slower projectile. Use it as a shield as you close the opponent. You can use invincible move Ruber Angels to an opponent coming from air. Transvolans is good move to attack opponents from air, though it is a difficult move to input. 5C>IWE is also a very effective combo from long range. Vatista is also very strong both up close and from afar, since she has both a projectile and anti-air with expansions, and due to being a charge-type character, her difficult inputs reward users with moves that possess quick recovery time. Her normals are also not bad, as they provide either range for poking and footsies or enough hits for a duration needed to charge her special inputs. Due to her specialty, she can be a counter to those who rely a lot on counter hits (no joke intended) and OTG's for long combos, though sadly those who don't need to rely much on combos and relying more on hit-and-run tactics and brief strings of attacks with good damage tend to wear her down (thus those who are solid at vortex and/or okizeme are considered). And despite the advantages of her normals, some of her niche moves are very easy to punish especially on block or at a bad angle the opponent can attack from. Adding on to her difficult execution (especially for characters that work both close and afar), Vatista must often constantly be shifting from her pressure to zoning back and forth in order to control the match. And her being a charge character means at times, relying on jump-in combos as well as long-duration connecting moves is a necessity for her. Also, one of Vatista's other biggest weaknesses is her lack of mixup, so despite her blockstring potential, she lacks a way to pop open a turtling opponent without frame-traps. Like Orie, she also lacks chargeable normals, so her damage output has little variety. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS *2A>2B>2C>28C *2A>2B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.82A>2C>B+C(Hold down)>41236D *j.C>2A(Hold A down)>5B>2B>2C>(Release A)>2A>2B>28C MIDSCREEN 2A Starter *2A>2C>5C>Delay j.B(Hold)>Delay j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb(B Hold)>2A>5C>Standing Orb>64B>j.C>j.B+C *2A(Hold)>5B>2B(Hold)>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B(Detonation)>Crouching Orb>VO (With a little charge)>(Detonation)>j.B>j.C>j.82C>64B>41236D ※Mid screen only 5A Starter *5A>5B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.82A>2A>28B *5A(Aerial hit)>j.A>j.B>(j.C>j.A>j.B)>j.82A>2C>2B>28B *5A>5B>2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Aerial Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>(j.82A) or (j.B+C) *5A>5B>(2B)>5C>B+C>CS>(j.A)>j.B>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>64B>j.C>j.82A *5A>2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb(Hold B again)>2A>5C>Crouching Orbs>64A>(28B) or (j.C>j.82A) *5A>j.A>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>(28B) or (j.C>j.82A) 2B Starter *2B>2C>5C>j.B>(j.C>j.A)>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>(j.82A) or (j.B+C) *2B>2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>2B>(j.A)>j.B>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>(Standing Orb) or (5B>5B>B+C>28C) *2B>2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64B>(28B) or (j.A>j.82A) 2C Starter *2C>5C>j.B>j.C>(j.A)>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>j.B+C *2C>5C>JB(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>[6[4A>j.B>j.C>(j.82A) or (j.B+C) *2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>Standing Orb>2A>2B(1)>64B>Crouching Orb>2C>2B>28C *2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>64A(Hold)>Crouching Orb(Hold C again)>2B(1)>Standing A-Orb>Standing C-Orb>(Finisher)>(46C oki) *2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>2B/5B>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.82A>2C>(2B>28B)or(5B>5B>B+C) *2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>5B>Delay j.B>(j.C)>j82A>2C>5B>Standing Orb>5A>5B>5B>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>j.B+C *2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>5A>j.A>j.B>j.82A>2C>5B>Crouching Orb>5A>Crouching Orb>j.C>j.B(Detonation)>j.C>j.82A *2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>5B>Delay j.B>(j.C)>j.82A(Hold)>2C(Hold)>5B>Crouching Orb>5A>Crouching Orb>64A>28B *2C>2A (Whiff)>Dash>2A>2B/5B>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.82A>2C>Orb *(A or B Hold)2C>Crouching Orb>2B>Standing Orb>(64B) or (Dash B) or (Dash>j.C>j.B)>(j.A)>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.82A>2C>2C>28B *2C>B+C>5A>j.A>j.B(Hold)>j.82A(Hold)>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>5C>Crouching Orb>64A>28B 5C Starter *5C>2C>5B>j.B>j.82A>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64A>(28B) or (j.C>j.82A) *5C>64A>CS>Dash C>5A>j.A>j.B>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>(j.C>j.82A) or (28B) *(When orb is set behind the opponent) 5C>64B>j.B/Dash C/5C>j.C>j.82A>2C>Standing Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb(No need to detonate)>28B j.A Starter *j.A(Hit on aerial opponent)>j.B>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>j.82A *j.A>2A>2A>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>(j.C>j.B+C) or (28B) *j.A>2C>5C>j.B>j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>j.B+C *Assault j.A>5A>A>(2B/5B)>2C>5C>JB>JC>JA>A-Drill>2C>2B>28B *Assault j.A>5A>5A>(2B/5B)>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>82A>2A>28B *Assault j.A>5A>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.82A>2C>2B>28B CORNER: * Note the combos that have (j.82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B) route. 2B doesn't hit Gordeau, but you can usually replace it with 5C or 64A ''' '''2A Starter *2A>2B>2C>5C>j.B>(j.C)>j.82A>2A>28B *2A>2B>2C>5C>j.B>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>2B>28B *2A>2B>2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>2A>Crouching Orb>2A>(28B) or (28C>CS>Delay j.C>j.B+C>j.82C) 5A Starter *5A(Hold)>5B>2B>2C(Hold)>Standing Orb>2A>2B>64B>Crouching Orb>64B>j.A>j.82A *5A(Hold)>5B>2B>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>5C>Crouching Orb>64A>j.B>j.82A *5A(Hold)>5B>2B>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64A>j.B>j.82A 2C Starter *2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>46A>2C(Hold)>Standing Orb>2A>2B>64B(* Hold if you want to use Orb oki route)>Crouching Orb(>2C>Standng Orb*) or (>64B>28B) or (j.C>j. B+C) *2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>Standing Orb>2A>2B(1)>64B>Crouching Orb>2C>2B>28C *2C>2A (Whiff)>2A>5C>j.B>j.82A(Hold)>2C(Hold)>5B>Standing Orb>5A>5B>64B>Crouching Orb>64B) j.A Starter *j.A>5A>5A>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.82A>2C>2A>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64B>j.C>j.82A *Assault j.A>5A>5A>(2B/5B)>2C>5C>j.B>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>2B>28B *Assault j.A>5A(Hold)>5B>Delay 2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A/B/C j.B Starter Assault j.B>CS>j.A>5A>5A>2C>5C>j.B>j.82A j.C Starter *j.C>2C>5C>j.B(Hold)>(j.C)>j.82A>2C>Standing Orb>2A>2B(1)>64B>Crouching Orb>2C>2B>28C Transvolans Starter *j.82B>5Ａ>j.A>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.82A *j.82B>Dash B(>Dash B)>j.A>j.B>j.82A *j.82B(Hold)>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>(64A>28B) or (j.C>j.82B/j.B+C) *j.82B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>j.82A>2C>5B>5B>(B+C) or (j.B+C>28C) *j.82B(Hold A)>64C>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64B>j.C>j.82A *j.82B>5C>Delay 64B>5A>j.A>j.B>j.C>j.A>j.B>j. 82A>2C>2B>28B *j.82B>2C>5C>Delay j.B>Delay j.C>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>(64B>28B) or (j.C>j.82A) VEIL OFF COMBOS Midscreen: *j.82B>CS>Assault>Delay j.C>j.A(>j.B)>j.82A(Hold)>2C>5B(1)>Standing Orb>5A(Hold)>5B>5B>Crouching Orb>VO>Dash>j.C>j. B+C>j.82C>41236D damage *''(Requires CS with 4 GRD Blocks)'' j.28C>CS>Delay j.C>j.A>j.B>j.82A(Hold)>2C(Hold)>(Delay depending on the character)5B(1)>5 orb>5A>5B>5B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C(>j.B+C)>j.82C>41236D damage *j. 82B>CS>5A>5B>j.B>j.82A(Hold)>2C(Hold)>5B>Standing Orb>5A>5B>5B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j.B+C>j.82C>41236D *B+C (Maximum length)>CS>j.B>j. 82A(Hold)>2C(Hold)>5B>Standing Orb>5A>5B>5B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j.B+C>j.82C>j. 64C>41236D damage Corner: *2C>46A(Hold)>2C>5B(1)>Standing Orb>5A(Hold)>5B>64B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j. B+C>j. 82C>64C>41236D (Doesn't work on Vatista and Carmine) *j.C>Dash>2A>2A(Hold)>2B>5B>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>5C>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j. B+C>j. 82C>64C>41236D 5500 damage (Works on all characters) *Assault j.C>Dash>2A2A(Hold)>2B>5B>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j. 82C>64C>CS>41236D 4500 damage *j. 82B(Hold A)>2C>5B(1)>Standing Orb>5A(Hold)>5B>64B>Crouching Orb>VO>j.C>j. B+C>j. 82C>64C>41236D damage (Doesn't work on Chaos and Akatsuki) NETA COMBOS *2B>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>Air B+C>CS>j.B(Hold)>j. 82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Orb >64A 3000 damage *2A>2C>5C>j.B>j. B+C>CS>j.B(Hold)>j.82A>2C(Hold)>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Standing Orb>64B *''(Close contact in air)'' j. 64B (ground hit)>CS>j. 82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>64A>Crouching Orb>64A>(j.C>j.B+C) or (28B) 3600 damage *''(Close contact in air)'' j. 64B (ground hit)>CS>j. 82A>2C>5C>j.B>j.C>2C>Standing Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>64A>j.C>j. B+C 3800 damage *''(2 orbs set near the opponent)64A>(Detonation)>j.B>(j.C>j.A>j.B)>j. 82A>2C>Crouching Orb>2A>2B>Crouching Orb>(Finisher move)>28B ''damage *''（Vorpal, Veil Off, 3 Crouching Orbs set to corner)'' j. 82B (from high)>(Detonation)>j.C>j. B+C>82C>CS>64C>41236D 8149 Notable Players * Atepo * Wako * Koishi * Nekomiko Trivia Vatista's moves are all in Latin. * Arma Bellum = War Weapon * Leviosa = Levitate * Lumen Stella = Shining Star ** Lumen Stella Eclance = Shining Star Enhance * Mico Luceo = Twinkling Glitter ** Lux Fortis = Light Valiant * Ruber Angels = Red Angels ** Ruber Angels Eclance = Red Angels Enhance * Sidereus Fragmentum = Star Sign Fragment ** Primum = First ** Secundum = Second ** Tertium = Third ** Satelles Triangulum = Satellite Triangle * Transvolans = Shooting Star * Lacteus Orbis = Milky Way * Zahhisio = Natural Disaster Colors Category:Move Sets